


Il giorno dopo.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Senti sulle labbra ancora il suo sapore, sapore di quei baci che vi siete scambiati sul suo letto senza andare oltre, mentre le sue mani ti accarezzavano la schiena con calma, come se avesse paura di essere invadente o andare oltre.





	Il giorno dopo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, questa è decisamente il seguito di "Qualcosa di Inaspettato".  
> Cioè volevo trattenermi dallo scriverla ma non ci sono riuscita, è venuta fuori da sola senza neanche la possibilità di fermarmi prima.  
> Vorrei dire qualcosa per introdurla ma questi due mi hanno completamente catturata e non so come spiegarmi quando si tratta di loro.  
> Ci sarà una continua evoluzione su di loro e seguirà ovviamente tutta la stagione cosi da potermi orientare su quella, cosi per dire.  
> Ora vi lascio leggere.

Ti chiudi la porta della camera del maggiore alle spalle e ti ci poggi contro sospirando appena prima di chiudere gli occhi e sorridere come un deficiente.  
Senti sulle labbra ancora il suo sapore, sapore di quei baci che vi siete scambiati sul suo letto senza andare oltre, mentre le sue mani ti accarezzavano la schiena con calma, come se avesse paura di essere invadente o andare oltre.

In altre occasioni non si sarebbe fermato, Gareth lo aveva completamente preso in contro piede e dal modo in cui lo baciava non aveva fatto che mettergli voglia di non fermarsi.  
A frenarlo solo il non conoscere cosa il maggiore volesse, fino a che punto si sarebbe spinto o se era solo un esperimento.  
Il solo pensiero di poterlo essere in parte lo feriva ma sapeva che non poteva crearsi un problema che ancora non esisteva, soprattutto non in quel momento in cui tutto era in discussione con Isco.

Se avesse potuto scegliere non avresti mai lasciato la stanza del maggiore, eravate crollati non sai neanche a che punto di quella notte in cui si era preso il tempo di accarezzare la sua pelle e baciare ogni parte che riusciva a raggiungere.

Era stato completamente diverso, sentiva che Gareth voleva averlo lì, e i sospiri che avevano riempito la stanza lo avevano fatto sentire nel posto giusto, voluto.  
Quando poi si era svegliato quella mattina aveva sorriso, ancora stretto tra le braccia del più grande e si era semplicemente sporto per baciarlo leggero sulle labbra.

Aveva recuperato la maglietta che gli aveva sfilato la sera prima e gli aveva lasciato un biglietto un semplice ‘Ci vediamo a colazione, grazie di tutto. M’.

Sperava di non aver sbagliato, di non dare un idea sbagliata perché avrebbe decisamente preferito riaddormentarsi lì e svegliarsi con le sue labbra addosso magari, senza porsi dei limiti quella volta.

Ed era assurdo perché non aveva mai pensato a lui in quel modo, solo che poi lo aveva baciato.

 

Se avesse dovuto davvero accettare la realtà dei fatti, con Isco era finita ancora prima di iniziare, lo sapevano entrambi solo che nessuno dei due aveva voluto mai accettarlo.  
Semplicemente Isco si era lasciato amare credendo di essere andato avanti anche se non era reale ed ora eccolo lì a cercare di rimettere insieme tutti i pezzi con la consapevolezza che non poteva continuare a stare male in quel modo.

Quando raggiunge la camera che lui e Isco avevano condiviso fino a quel momento trova Sergio.  
Isco ha cambiato camera la sera prima, cerchi di non rimanerci male.

Non chiede spiegazioni al maggiore, non crede di volerne ora che Isco ancora una volta non è rimasto per lottare. 

E senti di nuovo il mondo crollarti addosso prima di renderti conto che non puoi permettergli ancora di ferirti in quel modo, con il tempo le cose si sarebbero sistemate.   
Avevate un intera stagione per trovare un modo per funzionare come compagni di squadra e basta, era quello che il maggiore voleva e allora avresti voluto lo stesso anche tu.

Ti rendi conto in quel momento che ti andrebbe solo di tornare indietro, alla sera prima e con le braccia di Gareth attorno a te, speri solo di non essere come Isco, di non ritrovarti ad usare qualcuno solo per stare bene.

Eri stato stupido a legarti cosi tanto a Isco, nonostante lo sapessi che non sarebbe andata, ti eri lasciato andare sperando di non ritrovarti a crollare, era stato il tuo primo errore.  
Ed è per questo che quando scendi per colazione ti senti decisamente in ansia e non è il pensiero di vedere Isco nuovamente il dilemma, speri che quello che è successo la sera prima non abbia cambiato nulla di quel clima di intesa che stavi creando con Gareth.

E non fai in tempo a guardarti intorno per cercarlo che due braccia ti stringono e ti trascinano via, per un attimo sei tentato di arrabbiarti ma appena ti giri la prima cosa che avverti sono due labbra sulla fronte e riconosci il suo odore, lo stesso che aveva la sua camera la sera prima quando sei entrato da lui e che quella mattina avevi sui vestiti.  
Sorridi istintivamente e gli circondi il collo con le braccia rilassandoti completamente contro il muro mentre lui ti si stringe addosso.  
“Sei andato via stamattina.”

Ti sussurra contro le labbra senza baciarti, ma avverti il suo respiro e hai voglia di farlo.

E non gli rispondi perché lo baci sul serio, lentamente, godendoti quel momento mentre lo stringi contro di te alzandoti leggermente sulle punte e lasciando che le vostre lingue si intreccino in modo passionale, ti penti di nuovo di non essere rimasto con lui.  
“Avrei preferito svegliami in questo modo e non con un bigliettino lo sai?”

E ti chiedi quando Gareth sia diventato cosi, o almeno quando tu sia diventato cosi importante per lui.  
“Non credevo.. cioè speravo che mi volessi lì, non sapevo se avessi bisogno di tempo..”  
Non sai cosa dire ma non smetti comunque di guardalo. 

Quando la sera prima ti aveva baciato avevi la guardi bassa e ti eri semplicemente lasciato andare con lui senza pensare alle conseguenze, conseguenze che si erano presentate solo la mattina dopo.  
Erano tantissime le cose che non sapeva del più grande. 

Aveva mai baciato un ragazzo?

Era qualcosa che voleva o voleva solo consolarlo visto che stava male?  
Come poteva piacere a uno cosi?

Lui era un ragazzino, troppo rumoroso e decisamente poco interessante. Gareth era praticamente il suo opposto.  
Aveva un sacco di domande ma poi le labbra del maggiore erano scese sul suo collo e baciarlo appena, con una consapevolezza che lo aveva fatto ansimare contro il suo orecchio.  
“Smetti di pensare troppo, se hai dei dubbi chiedimi tutto quello che vuoi.”

Questo è qualcosa a cui non sei abituato, non con Isco che non gli diceva mai davvero quello che stava pensando o quello che voleva, era strano trovarsi nella posizione in cui potevi chiedere.  
“Cosa stai pensando?”

Scegli quella tra le mille domande che ti passano per la testa perché le richiude un pochino tutte anche se la risposta lo spaventa, davvero un sacco.  
“Penso che non so cosa mi hai fatto, che non credevo che avrei mai voluto baciare qualcuno cosi tanto come voglio baciare te, anche quando sorridi. Hai presente che è complicato non volerti baciare se sorridi? Ti brillano gli occhi. E ancora una volta non so quando è successo, ma semplicemente mi hai travolto.”

Non riesci a smettere di guardarlo mentre dice quelle cose, ma forse non ci riusciresti in qualsiasi caso perché non sai cosa ti ha fatto, e gli è bastato un solo bacio per farti vedere le cose in modo completamente diverso, farti vedere lui in modo completamente diverso.

Sai che non è una risposta a tutto quella che ti ha dato, che ha una famiglia e tre figli meravigliosi che lo aspettano a casa.   
Gli sorride e ti sporgi per baciarlo ancora approfittando del fatto che siete nascosti dagli occhi di tutti, perché per ora non ti importa. Vuoi goderti quella cosa, qualsiasi cosa sia e fino a quanto lui ti avrebbe permesso di baciarlo ancora.

E lui deve avvertirlo perché si stacca dalle tue labbra accarezzandoti con calma il viso.  
“E tu a cosa stai pensando?”  
E’ assurdo come sia in grado di capire quello che ti passa per la testa anche solo da come lo baci, ed è strano ci abbia messo cosi poco a capirti in quel modo.

“Che non so cosa provare in questo momento. Che è tutto un casino nella testa, che sembra trovare un attimo di calma quando non ti ho vicino, perché ho costantemente voglia di baciarti. E mi fa ridere perché fino a ieri sera non avrei neanche lontanamente pensato di poterti baciare.”

Lo vedi pensarci un attimo e ti stringe semplicemente più forte schiacciandoti maggiormente contro il muro. Senti il suo corpo modellarsi perfettamente sul tuo e sei costretto a morderti il labbro per non ansimare contro le sue labbra ancora dannatamente vicine alle tue.

In altre occasioni non avresti aspettato un attimo a trascinarlo in camera e rendere reale tutto quello che i suoi baci ti avevano lasciato immaginare fino a pochi secondi fa, quelle labbra che avresti voluto da un'altra parte mentre gemevi il suo nome.   
Cerchi di non pensarci, soprattutto in quel momento che è cosi vicino a te.

“In realtà neanche io credevo mi sarei ritrovato a volerlo, ma come ho già detto è colpa del tuo sorriso e del tuo starmi decisamente tanto attorno in questo periodo.”  
“Non puoi darmi la colpa se sono irresistibile!”  
Ridete entrambi e per un attimo metti da parte tutto, i dubbi su dove avrebbe portato tutto quello e le domande per chiederti cosa sarebbe stato una volta che fosse tornati a casa e lui avrebbe rivisto i suoi piccoli.

Quelle domande sono sempre lì ma vuoi credere che avrai tempo per farle, che magari ci sarà occasione per chiedergli altre cose di lui, se le sue labbra non lo distraggono come stanno facendo in quel momento baciandogli il collo con una certa lentezza.  
“Si chiederanno dove siamo se continui cosi.”

Lo dici senza filtri questa volta, perché vuoi che sappia che in ogni caso non ti fermeresti con lui. Che vanno bene i baci ma se continua a provocarti in quel modo avresti finito per cedere e magari pretendere cose a cui non era ancora pronto.  
E sembra capirlo perché ti lascia ancora un bacio sulle labbra per poi allontanarsi da te.  
Sorridete ancora e poi scuoti la testa scoppiando a ridere.

Vi avviate a fare colazione insieme, tenendo una certa distanza tra di voi ed è quando stai per sederti che incroci gli occhi di Isco, è seduto vicino a Nacho pochi tavoli lontano rispetto a quello che tu e il ragazzo gallese avete scelto, vi era venuto naturale scegliere un tavolo dove non c’era ancora nessuno.

Isco ti fissa come se volesse farti mille domanda, tu sai che lo fa per capire se stai bene. Se la sua scelta di scappare ancora una volta ti aveva segnato in qualche modo e per una volta vorresti essere sincero seriamente con lui.  
Dirgli cosa aveva significato per te il fatto che lui fosse andato via ancora una volta ma poi senti ancora il sapore delle labbra di Gareth sulle tue e il suo odore che non ti dispiace avere addosso e sai che forse può davvero smettere di avere importanza, almeno per quella mattina.

Che per una volta non avresti fatto domande, ne richieste particolari, ti saresti vissuto tutto.   
Magari ti avrebbe ad un certo punto riportato esattamente li a fissare qualcun altro all’altro lato della sala.

Fissare la stessa persona che ancora una volta aveva intuito il tuo malessere e ti aveva tirato giù facendoti sedere accanto a lui mentre ti sorrideva.  
“So che non posso chiederti nulla ma se vuoi possiamo parlarne..”  
“E’ solo andato via di nuovo, tutto qui. Non che ci siamo molto da dire in realtà. Alvaro è tornato con tutte le sue paure sull’essere padre e Isco si è riperso completamente in lui come se io fossi stato solo una sorta di esperimento mal riuscito che non merita neanche una parola di spiegazione..”

Hai parlato senza neanche pensarci davvero usando parole che avevi pensato per situazioni diverse per una che non avevi mai neanche considerato tale e lo hai fatto con la persona che fino a pochi minuti prima stavi baciando in corridoio.

“Mi dispiace.. Non voglio che pensi..”  
“Non devi scusarti, ti ho baciato e detto cose che fino a qualche settimana fa non credevo avrei mai provato e ho intuito quanto tu e Isco siate legati, quanto lui sia importante per te. Sono qui per cercare di aiutarti sempre.”

Ti prende la mano sul tavolo e te la stringe appena facendoti sorridere e rassicurandoti con la sua presenza.  
“Grazie.. Magari stasera possiamo parlarne con calma se ti va. Cioè so che gli altri dovrebbero uscire cosi potremmo..”

“Guarda che non ti serve una scusa per stare con me, sai? Puoi venire in camera, tanto sono certo che non dispiace a nessuno averti in giro, a me neanche direi, e come hai detto saremmo da soli.”

Ridete ancora e questa volta lasci che davvero tutto attorno a te sparisca mentre arrivano gli altri rendendo l’aria rumorosa come al solito, come solo quando siete tutti insieme riuscite a fare.  
Sono famiglia.

E sai che sarà dura, dura perché non è facile smettere di volere qualcuno al punto in cui tu vuoi Isco.  
Dura perché Gareth è un mondo tutto da scoprire e non sai fino a che punto si sarebbe spinto con te, ma la sensazione delle sue mani addosso è ancora qualcosa di troppo reale per lasciarti ragionare chiaramente.

Lo baceresti anche li se potessi e sarà dura resistere durante gli allenamenti ora che hai assaggiato le sue labbra e il mondo che quel ragazzo, meglio dire, uomo nasconde.  
Lo fissi mentre parla con Marcelo tranquillamente e sei cosi preso da tutto quello che quando Karim ti abbraccia da dietro tremi appena, ma riconosceresti il tocco dolce del francese ovunque.

Tra di voi le cose sono sempre state particolarmente strane, non credevi avresti mai potuto legare con lui e alla fine era stato uno dei pochi a capirti subito e coccolarti quando ne avevi davvero bisogno.

Sorridi e ti giri leggermente verso di lui prendendoti il bacio che ti lascia sulla guancia prima di sedersi accanto a te.  
Lo vedi tranquillizzarsi appena ti vede sorridere e sai che in qualche modo sa quello che è successo la sera prima, Sergio deve aver parlato con Isco quindi con Karim dopo per chiedergli se fossi con lui.

Quei due avevano un modo spesso strano di starmi vicino.  
Sei riportato al tavolo della colazione dalla mano di Gareth che ti stringe appena la gamba sotto il tavolo come se dovesse rassicurarsi che sei ancora li e tu raggiungi quella stessa mano stringendola.

Sarebbe stata dura, viverlo cosi mentre Isco era lì a guardare, dura dimenticare tutto quello che era successo prima ma era certo che ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Anche perché infondo non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo da quel momento in poi, nel frattempo la sua mano stava bene tra quelle di Gareth.


End file.
